Solo por un momento
by Lady Carmilla Bathory
Summary: SIR regresó de repente a la vida de Italia, y cuando corre a encontrarse con él Alemania se arrepiente de no haberle dicho lo que sentía por él.Shonen-ai. Alemania x Italia.


**Holis, este es un fic de los que escribo y a final de cuentas terminan en la basura... pero una amiguis lo acaba de leer en mi blog y me llamó para decirme que le gustó, así que voy a confiar en su buen juicio y lo compartiré con ustedes. En fin, ojalá que les guste.**

Alemania consultó su reloj por segunda vez en un minuto, las manecillas parecían ir más lento a propósito, apenas habían pasado tres horas desde que Italia se había marchado pero para él habían sido como tres siglos, miró su reloj una vez más como si con eso pudiera hacer ir el tiempo más a prisa y pensó que no tenía caso seguir esperando. Ni siquiera sabía qué era lo que esperaba, tal vez la hora de dormir, o que Italia regresara para dormir con él, pero tampoco podía estar seguro de que él regresaría alguna vez.

Se quitó el reloj y lo guardó en la mesita de noche para evitar mirarlo de nuevo, se acostó en la cama y trató de concentrarse en otra cosa para no pensar más en Italia, escuchó en silencio el ruido de las manecillas del reloj del pasillo, por un momento pensó que eran los latidos de su propio corazón, pero solo por un momento, y volvió a pensar en Italia.

Pensó en esa expresión que tenía cuando entró a la cocina y lo encontró hablando por teléfono, jamás lo había visto tan feliz, y por un momento él también lo fue al verlo así, pero solo por un momento, antes de que pudiera preguntarle por qué estaba tan sonriente, Italia dejó caer el teléfono y salió corriendo por la puerta de atrás, estaba tan emocionado que no pareció notar su presencia y pasó de largo sin siquiera mirarlo.

Alemania tomó el teléfono para colgarlo de nuevo, pero se sintió curioso, y quiso averiguar con quién estaba hablando Italia, si es que estaba todavía al otro lado de la línea.

—¿Hola?

—¿Italia? —Era Francia.

—No, soy Alemania.

—¿Donde está Italia? —Alemania se estaba preguntando lo mismo.

—Acaba de salir corriendo.

—Ah, supongo que ya viene para acá, —Alemania apenas iba a preguntarle si había invitado a Italia a ir a su casa cuando Francia le dio la gran noticia también a él —debe estar muy emocionado, Sacro Imperio Romano está aquí conmigo.

Francia le explicó dónde había estado, por qué había desaparecido tanto tiempo y que solo había regresado para llevarse a su Italia con él. Alemania le prestó atención solo por un momento, ya antes había escuchado hablar de él y de su promesa de volver de los propios labios de Italia, y nunca le había interesado.

Le colgó el teléfono y recordó todas aquellas veces que el rostro de Italia se iluminó al hablarle de él, de su primer beso y de su primer amor, y no pudo evitar pensar en que Italia ya no regresaría más a su casa, y quizás ya tampoco volvería a verlo. No soportó la idea de que alguien más se lo llevara de su lado, pensó por un momento en ir a alcanzarlo, tal vez decirle lo que sentía sirviera para detenerlo, pero lo pensó solo por un momento y en seguida se olvidó de hacerlo, Italia había corrido a encontrarse con su primer gran y único amor, y hubiera sido muy egoísta tratar de interferir.

Las campanadas del reloj del pasillo le recordaron que ya era hora de dormir, para ese momento ya se arrepentía de no haber seguido a Italia, sí había sido egoísta al pensar que podía persuadirlo de encontrarse con su antiguo amor, pero al menos hubiera podido despedirse de él, le dolió pensar que la última vez que lo vió fue hablando por teléfono con Francia.

Se arrepintió de haber guardado tan bien su amor por Italia, pero no había tenido valor para mostrárselo, pensó que ya era muy tarde, que ya lo había perdido para siempre. Cerró los ojos para tratar de relajarse solo por un momento, se aferró a la esperanza de que Italia regresaría, si no para dormir abrazados, tal vez solo para decirle adios antes de que se fuera con su gran amor. Estaba pensando en eso, y en que quizás encontraría consuelo al saber que Italia era feliz, aunque fuera con otro, cuando se quedó dormido.

Despertó muy sobresaltado, Italia lo llamaba y lo sacudía, abrió los ojos y no pudo creer que lo estaba viendo de nuevo, por un momento pensó que estaba soñando que él había regresado para despedirse, pero solo por un momento, sintió demasiado reales las manos de Italia aferrándose a sus hombros, y su voz demasiado afligida para ser del Italia feliz que había imaginado.

—¿Italia? —Ya sabía que de verdad era él y no un sueño, pero aún así lo preguntó.

—Te quedaste dormido con ropa —Lo dijo como para justificarse por molestarlo, pero no lo había despertado por eso.

—¿Cómo te fue...?

Italia no pudo disimular más, rompió en llanto y se precipitó a abrazarlo, Alemania le devolvió el abrazo, estaba confundido, pero fue solo por un momento, era obvio que Italia no estaba feliz y no había ido a despedirse, en realidad estaba decepcionado y muy triste.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

—No me quiere, Sacro Imperio Romano no me quiere —Italia apenas podía hablar enmedio del llanto—Él esperaba a una chica.

—¿Qué?

—Él pensaba que yo era una chica...

Alemania no entendió por qué Sacro Imperio Romano esperaba que él fuera una chica, pero no le importó realmente, lo que le importaba entonces era la nueva oportunidad que tenía con él a su lado. Italia iba a decirle algo más, pero no dejó que se separara de él y lo apretó con fuerza, para poder tenerlo entre sus brazos solo por un momento más.


End file.
